Pasuke Oneshot
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Pein/Sasuke. Based loosely off of the song Take Me To Church. ONESHOT. Rated M for cussing, implied sex, and a boss ass Konan. AU. Modern day-FIC. Bashing of a certain snake. READ IT.


"Stupid fucking bastards." Sasuke muttered as he limped home from church.

Once again, the dickheads at church had beat the shit out of him, all because of what that fucktard Orochimaru said. He just HAD to tell everyone at his church that he was gay. Which included his parents. Hence the reason he was walking home, as his parents said "We will not be driving a faggot home in our car." Thanks loving mother and father for the support! The only one who wasn't shunning him in his family currently was his older brother Itachi, because he went through the same thing after their parents found out about his boyfriend Kisame.

It could have been worse though. Orochimaru could have told them who his boyfriend actually was. That would have sucked ass. There was no way in hell he was getting Pein involved in this. He and his gang would flip a bitch and kill everyone. Not that he would mind, but he didn't want them to all have to flee from the police. Again.

Walking up the driveway to his house, he went to unlock the door, when he realized it was already open. Frowning, he walked inside and called out, "Hello?"

'Nobody should be in the house right now, my parents are at some wierd party thing. Why is the door open? Wait what if it's-' his thoughts were cut off when he was hit with a blue and purple blur. "DUCKY!" a female voice screeched.

Stumbling back slightly and wincing as his bruises ached, he steadied himself and looked down. "Konan? What the hell are you doing here?"

She looked up and grinned. "I was bored. Where were y- hey what happened to your face?" she said frowning.

Sasuke froze. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.' he thought, 'I am screwed.' "I tripped. On the way here." he said in monotone.

Konan raised her eyebrows and looked at him with amber eyes that said 'Really? I'm not an idiot.' "Rigghhhtt Sasuke. And Naruto's not gay for Gaara. I'm in a gang you dumbfuck. I know what beatings look like. Now, what assholes am I gonna have to beat the crap out of?" she snapped.

Sasuke blinked and untangled Konan from him, ignoring the pain it caused, and stepped back. "There's no one to beat up because all that happened was that I tripped, Konan. Come on let's go uh.. get something to eat." he said nervously. 'I can't let them find out. They'll go batshit.' He thought panicking slightly.

Suddenly Konan smiled sweetly and took her phone out. "What are you- what the hell Konan!?" Sasuke yelled as a bright flash blinded him momentarily.

Konan just grinned wider and held up her phone, the picture still on the screen. "Now either you can tell me what happened or this gets sent to my overprotective big brother and I tell him you got jumped. Your choice." she said cheerily.

Sasuke inwardly panicked, his head pounding from the earlier kicks to it. On one hand, Konan knowing would be pretty bad, as she was very protective over her friends and completely flipped her shit when one of them was being hurt. He still remembered what happened to Danzo. Rumor had it that he was still in a wheelchair. Telling her would mean dangerous and violent things would happen.

On the other hand, telling Pein meant telling the ENTIRE Akatsuki (including Itachi), which would mean that the church might be blown up with its people poisoned, stabbed, sacrificed, etc. Konan would at least hide the bodies if she was on her own. If she went with all of them, they would be dancing over the bodies when the police arrived. Yeah telling Konan was a better idea. Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell Pein, anyone in the Akatsuki, or my other friends."

Konan's face went serious. "I promise Sasuke. But I can't guarantee I won't hurt someone. What happened?" she questioned, stepping closer and slipping her phone back into her pocket.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out. 'Here goes nothing' he thought.

"You know Orochimaru right?"

"Yeah, of course I know him. He's that fucker that dropped out of the Akatsuki right?"

"Yeah... Well you know how I'm gay?"

"Oh my God you're gay?! I had no idea Ducky! Quick I have to tell my brother!"

Sasuke just looked at her. "Fine, fine I'll be serious."

"Yes well, anyways. Orochimaru told everyone at my church that I'm gay, which means my parents found out. And now everyone has been beating the shit out of me at church and my parents at home too. Luckily they have no idea WHO I'm dating. Now I know you're probably angry but remember we agree-"

Konan cut him off, cracking her knuckles and glaring at the wall. "How long has this been going on Sasuke?"

"...around a month?"

Konan growled and bit out, "Fuck the agreement. Pein is finding out. RIGHT. NOW. SASUKE."

Sasuke shook his head and stepped closer to her. "No Konan, you-" he stopped abruptly and clutched his head in pain. 'That's right' he thought to himself, 'my head took a lot of abuse earlier.'

Not hearing Konan's concerned cries, Sasuke sunk to his knees, and hissed as his other injuries reminded him where they were. 'Dammit. I'm gonna-' and with that, the great Sasuke Uchiha fainted.

*Time Skip*

Pein was having a good day. Konan had left to get Sasuke, the gang was bothering Naruto today, and there was currently nothing that he had to do. It was Pein time. (Here comes the smuttiness Sasuke~) Which meant fantasizing about different ways to have sex with Sasuke. On the wall, in the closet... Oh! And there was that one time in his pool... Anyways! Now was not the time to be getting a boner for Sasuke, since he wasn't here to..er...'help' him. Even if he made such a great uke... Moving on!

Standing up, Pein hopped onto his computer and opened up YouTube. Time for some SAO Abridged. Before clicking on the video, Pein glanced at the time and frowned. Konan should've been back by now with Sasuke. 'Should I be worried?' he thought, 'Nah she's probably just irritating him again. I hope so. He looks so fuckable when he's flustered... Stop it Pein!' Shaking the thoughts away he started to search for the video, when he heard his front door slam open and Konan shouting, "Pein! Get your ass in here now!"

Slightly confused, Pein stood up and headed out to the living room. "What's going on Konan? Is Kabuto trying to hit on you again? I swear to God-" he froze when he stepped out of the hallway.

There, standing in the doorway, was Konan holding an unconscious and beat up Sasuke. HIS Sasuke. There were bruises on his face, what he could see of his arms, and on his stomach where his shirt was riding up. He felt cold, as if someone had poured ice water on him. Someone had hurt his Sasuke. That someone was going to die. "Konan. Explain. NOW." Pein said coldly, as he carefully took Sasuke from her and began walking towards his room.

Konan's face was uncharacteristically solemn and worried as she followed him. "He was like this when I found him. I was waiting at his house for him and he walked in like this. It took some convincing to get him to tell me what happened, but he eventually did. He doesn't need a hospital but he's pretty beat up." She responded while pulling bandages and other such medical things out of her bag.

"Report." Pein said in monotone, stepping into his room and gently laying Sasuke on their bed.

"A minor concussion, bruises and cuts all over his body, a cracked rib or two, a couple of bite marks, and something wrong with his legs" Konan recited as she carefully slipped off Sasuke's shirt and pants.

Pein sucked in a breath once he could see all of him. Bruises littered his body and there were small cuts all over. Worse were the purple mottled bruises on his wrists, almost as if he had been restrained, and the bite marks all across his chest. Looking down at Sasuke's legs he frowned internally, as there were no injuries besides a few bruises here and there on them. Trying to ignore the intense, and not to mention growing, rage, Pein asked through gritted teeth, "What's wrong with his legs?"

"I don't know," Konan said. She started cleaning the cuts. "He was limping when he walked in and standing funny. I'm not sure why though…..wait… He wouldn't…..that bastard didn't…." she trailed off, a look of horrified realization filling her face.

Pein looked at her wildly, and gripped her shoulders. "What?! What is it? Do you know what happened?!" he nearly shouted.

Brushing his hands off her shoulders, Konan said shakily, "It has to do with how he got hurt. You may wanna sit down for this Pein…"

*Time Skip*

*First Person Sasuke's POV*

 _Italics = Nightmare/Orochimaru talking_

 _I opened my eyes and looked around. My arms were tied to the headboard of a bed in a dark room. Straining my eyes, I could make out that I was in a strangely familiar bedroom. I tried to speak, but I couldn't open my mouth. "Oh! So you're awake. Finally. I've been waiting for you Sasuke." I heard a chilling voice murmur from the darkest corner of the room._

 _I struggled to sit up but the knots on me were too tight. 'What the hell is going on here? Why can't I say anything?" I thought becoming slightly scared. "Now, Now Sasuke, don't struggle. You'll only make this harder for yourself." Orochimaru said silkily as he stepped into my line of sight._

 _I remembered now. The one thing I didn't tell Konan. What this bastard had done to me. An awful, terrible thing that is all my fault. I should've been stronger. That way this didn't happen. I was cheating on Pein because I wasn't strong enough. Just like… everyone said..._

 _In my thoughts, I didn't notice that Orochimaru had climbed onto the bed. Fear froze me when he grinned psychotically. "Ne, ne Sasuke, let's make this fun." he said crazily._

' _No...not again..' Sharp pains everywhere._

' _No….nonono..' Teeth biting down._

' _All my fault… Pein… I'm sorry…' Aches all over._

" _No….No! NO! GET OFF! GET AWAY! NO!" I screamed, my voice finally coming back._

"Sasuke!"

" _NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!" I screeched again._

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

 _I felt something release inside me and I screamed louder than I had before._

Bolting straight up, I panted heavily, shaking with terror. My head was pounding and my body was on fire. I layed back down and curled up on my side. 'Not just a dream…. not just a dream.' I thought, feeling tears pool in my eyes. "Sasuke. Calm down, it was just a dream." I heard a soothing voice say. Pein.

Guilt swirled inside of me and I shook harder. _His_ voice rang in my head, " _You're such a weak little boy Sasuke. This is all your fault you know. You're not strong enough to even protect yourself."_ I flinched when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me closer. "Sasuke, turn around." Pein murmured.

I twisted around to face him but kept my eyes shut as I buried my face in his chest. Inhaling the familiar scent of his Sweet and Spicy Cologne, I took a shuddering breath and stopped shaking. I relaxed my heart and untensed feeling calm take over. "Sasuke, Konan told me what's been happening." Pein said gently.

I tensed, and my heart picked up speed again. 'Dammit Konan I asked you to keep quiet for a reason. What if he finds out about _it?_ ' I thought. "She also told me about something else that may have happened with Orochimaru." Pein said softly.

I froze completely and my eyes flew open. 'How did she….?' "Whatever she said… it's probably a lie. I only fell down the stairs and she was pestering me about someone beating me up, so I lied to get her off my back." I said trying to keep my voice steady, slightly muffled by his shirt.

I felt Pein slip his hand under my chin and I closed my eyes again as he tilted my face up towards his. "Sasuke, you don't have to lie to me. Besides, we had to take your shirt off earlier to bandage you up and we saw your chest." Pein said, "Now tell me, did something else happen with Orochimaru?"

I pulled my head away from his hand and buried it in his chest again. I could feel the bandages on my body. Flashbacks from that night, caused to begin shaking again. "N-nothing h-h-happened Pein." I stuttered, shaking hard.

I felt his arms tighten around me and heard him sigh. "Then explain why you're shaking so hard right now."

I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't. "Come on Sasuke, you can trust me. I love you no matter what, I promise." he soothed.

'Love me no matter what? I hope you're not lying Pein.' I swallowed hard and began to speak, "What Konan said was true…. the church, my parents…. they really are doing that…. and Orochimaru...he….he-"

I was mortified when tears escaped my shut eyes and I tried in vain to stop them. "Sasuke…. did he… did he rape you?" Pein's voice was strained as if he had to force the words out.

I could barely nod before I was crying as hard as I could, balling my fists into his shirt. His arms tightened around me again, but I payed him no mind as _his_ voice rang in my head. ' _Weak weak weak weak weak weak weak.'_ Suddenly there was a hand over my mouth and I realized that I had been saying my thoughts out loud. "Stop that Sasuke. Now. You are not weak. This wasn't your fault." I heard Pein say.

I opened my eyes and saw his concerned face staring down at me. "But-But I…" I started but was stopped by Pein's warm lips on mine.

He pulled away and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his forehead onto mine. "No you're not. Stop blaming yourself. I don't think even I could have been able to fend off being jumped by Orochimaru and his lackeys alone." he said sternly.

I took deep breaths and stopped shaking. "Pein… I'm sor-" I was once again cut off by Pein's lips.

"Don't apologize. I'm going to make it better. I'm going to wash all that he did away Sasuke." Pein murmured.

He leaned in again and this time I met him halfway, and our lips crashed together.

*Le Time Skip* (hehe you thought you were gettin a lemon)

*First Person Pein POV*

I laid there with Sasuke asleep in my arms several hours later. We had our fun, but now I was pissed off. Every time I saw those bruises or he flinched from a flashback, anger pooled inside of me. Sasuke was MINE and nobody else's. And for Orochimaru to touch him in ANY WAY unwilling like that? He was ready to kill someone. Sasuke shifted in his sleep and started shaking slightly. I rubbed his back and pulled him closer. He sighed and calmed down. Just watching him shake and break down like he had earlier hurt my heart. He should never be in pain. Ever. Those fuckers at his church and Orochimaru would pay.

I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Konan, it's Pein."

"Pein! How's Sasuke? Please tell me I wasn't right.."

"No, you were."

"Dammit! That little bitchshit is gonna pay!"

"That's why I called. We have a church to burn tonight. Gather up the Akatsuki and tell them what happened. Also, find some way to get the innocents out before you torch the place."

"Alright and what about Oreo-fucker?"

"Send Itachi over after you guys are done. We're going snake hunting."

"Do you want me to grab the 'toys'?"

"Yes. ALL of them."

"Got it. See you later."

I hung up and smirked. Nobody messes with the Akatsuki and MY Sasuke and gets away with it.


End file.
